The present invention relates to improved support apparatus and methodology in general, and in particular to improved multi-section foam positioning technology.
A significant problem for immobile patients, such as wheelchair patients or others confined by limited walking ability, is the occurrence of pressure sores and related tissue damage. Hence, there is a general need for pressure relief in such immobile patients.
A particular problem for typical patients in a prolonged seating environment is that the patients may suffer from a loss of motor skills or other abilities to manipulate their legs. This, and other general aspects of their condition, can also lead to positioning problems. For example, the legs of a patient may be excessively abducted (drawn apart or separated) or excessively adducted (drawn together or closed). The more ideal position is for the legs to be separated and generally parallel to one another as they project forwardly from the lower torso of the patient.
As generally well known, the projecting ischial aspect at the base of the spine provides another comfort concern point for long term seated patients.
Another aspect of pressure relief deals not just with the vertical components of pressure, but the lateral or horizontal components, often referred to as shear pressures. Oftentimes, a support arrangement designed to address vertical pressures will address shear or lateral pressure forces less well, or vice versa. Still further, introducing lateral forces for the purpose of controlling leg position, or positioning of other bodily features, raises the possibility of interjecting undesired shear forces.
Yet another aspect of modern health care demands is an issue of providing combinations of advantageous features with an embodiment and technology which is also cost effective.
To an extent, improved pressure dispersion can be achieved with a multi-section approach having respective areas specialized for support of different physical characteristics. See, for example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,538, entitled "MULTI-SECTION MATTRESS OVERLAY FOR SYSTEMATIZED PRESSURE DISPERSION," the complete disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference. One challenge of the technical aspects of wheelchair cushions and similar environments is finding practical ways to achieve advantageous results in smaller spaces as have been achieved with larger scale technologies designed for full mattress overlays, such as in the above-referenced '538patent.